Morphine and Radio Waves
by Spike'sSavior
Summary: Luz talks with Roe after Hoobler dies and decides that someone needs to be there to save Roe. George Luz/Eugene Roe


My first Band of Brothers fic ever so please be gentle with me if I didn't get the characters right or if this just completely blows.

* * *

Luz was loud and funny, Roe quiet and serious. They were opposites through and through and hardly spoke to one another but for some reason George found himself walking through the cold night to Roe's foxhole to check on the Cajun. They had lost Hoobler, there wasn't anything that Roe could do to save him but the Medic had taken the man's death hard. 

"Hey Doc, you in there?" George called as he squatted down next to the covered foxhole.

"Yes," he heard the soft reply.

George tentatively pulled the corner of the cover off and peered down in to see Roe curled in on himself, shivering violently, his thin army blanket useless as usual.

"Someone hurt?" Roe asked his eyes tired and sorrowed.

"Not that I know of," George said and before he could stop himself he slipped into the foxhole closing the flap partially letting some moonlight in so the two could see.

It was silent between the two for a moment. George had never liked silence it was always a foreboding to shelling so he began to speak "You ok Doc?" he asked.

Roe gave him a sad smile and nodded his head "Yea I'm alright."

George didn't believe him even though he desperately wanted to. Roe was Easy Company's guardian angel and even if he couldn't save everyone he tried so hard and took every death personally. He knew it was hard on Roe to see someone from the company get hurt or die.

Everyone knew that Roe never got too close to anyone, well that was until Babe came a long and decided he wanted to befriend the medic and Babe was one stubborn guy who didn't take silence or avoidance lightly. He had wormed his way into Roe's heart and George prayed that Babe didn't get hurt if only for Roe's sake.

Roe wrapped his arms tighter around himself as a gust of wind made its way through the small opening in the flap and chilled him right to the bone.

"Hey, come here, what are we gonna do if you're frozen like a popsicle huh?" George asked as he lifted up the blanket and cuddled up to Roe, wrapping his arms around the thin man and pulling him close.

"Thanks," Roe said thankful for the warmth the other man provided. "Never got cold like dis in Louisiana," Roe said as he wiped at his numb nose with the sleeve of his jacket.

"Yea, southern fried through and through huh?" George asked with a grin and his smile grew wider as Roe's lips quirked in a small smile.

Roe sniffed and wiped his nose on his jacket once more before leaning in closer to George's warm body. The other man didn't mind at all, Roe felt warm and soft and fit into his arms like he belonged there.

"'M sorry about Hoobler," Roe said softly.

George sighed "It's not your fault Doc you did the best you could do with what you had."

Roe nodded stiffly and George hugged him against him. He felt sorry for Roe, the man was expected to save them but who was the one that was going to save Roe. Babe was a good friend for Roe but as a support system George wasn't so sure the young man could do the job.

"Try and get some rest Gene ok, don't worry I got you," George said softly.

Roe nodded tiredly and laid his head on George's shoulder and closed his eyes letting himself drift into a light sleep. George stared down at the exhausted man and ran a comforting hand through his soft hair.

"I'll take care of you Gene, I promise," George whispered and before he could stop himself he placed a gentle kiss on the top of the other man's head.

"George," Gene sighed in his sleep.

The two didn't have much in common but George was drawn to the quiet Medic from Louisiana like a moth to a flame. Because that's what Eugene Roe was, Easy Company's gentle flame and George wanted to be so close to his warmth that he felt like he was in the south in the middle of the summer instead of being in a hole in the middle of France freezing his fucking ass off waiting for the next round of artillery fire and hearing the horrid cries for Eugene to come save someone.


End file.
